Eclipse transformation
Eclipse transformation is an ability exclusive to members of the Houses of Sol and Luna and descendants of Sol and Luna's bloodlines, in which the user transforms into a more powerful version of themselves. The transformation can only occur during an eclipse, in which the sun and moon come together, and will end once the eclipse passes. Those who successfully undergo eclipse transformation will have "Black Sun" or "Red Moon" placed ahead of their name, depending on which variation they use. For example, Arka would then be known as Black Sun Arka. Features Eclipse transformations give the user enhanced speed; increased strength; and near invulnerability, but nowhere near the degree of titan transformation. In addition, there are two variations of eclipse transformation: Black Sun mode and Red Moon mode. Despite the name difference, both function very similarly to each other. Black Sun mode pertains to individuals possessing Sol's sun-based powers and Red Moon mode pertains to individuals possessing Luna's moon-based powers. Both modes experience an immediate doubling in power. When a user enters Black Sun mode, they are surrounded by a black, fiery aura and their solar energy turns black. When a user enters Red Moon mode, they are surrounded by a red aura instead and their lunar energy also turns red. In addition, when one of each bloodline (a descendant of Sol and a descendant of Luna) are in close proximity, their power again increases. Unlike super and titan transformation, eclipse transformation begins the moment an eclipse starts, regardless of the individual's location and whether they even wish to enter eclipse transformation, and is triggered no other way. It ends the moment the eclipse passes. However, the ability to enter it does rely on maturity and mostly individuals cannot enter until adolescence, when their powers have mostly matured. There is no known way to extend the amount of time of the eclipse or enter the transformation without an eclipse. Users Arka the Eagle Arka is currently the only individual who can use the Black Sun mode of eclipse transformation. As expected, Arka's aura becomes black and fiery and the color of his energy blast also turns dark. His power doubles naturally and doubles again when near his wife. Chang-O the Rabbit Chang is currently the only individual capable of using the Red Moon variation of eclipse transformation. Her aura turns a bright red and on top of her power already being doubled from the eclipse, she gains even more power when near her husband. Other users It is highly likely that Arka and Chang's children, Koray the Eagle and Arula the Rabbit, will be able to enter Red Moon mode and Black Sun mode, respectively, upon reaching adolescence. It is uncertain how eclipse transformation will work for the two since they are descended from both Sol and Luna. Trivia *Eclipse transformation is based on super transformation. *Now that the Houses of Sol and Luna have permanently come together, it is uncertain how eclipse transformation will work if a descendant inherits both bloodlines' powers in addition to interbreeding with Mobians. Category:Transformations Category:Sol Family Category:Luna Family Category:A to Z